Acute
by Liz Asakura
Summary: Las dos enamoradas de la misma persona, su mejor amigo, no podian evitar el quererlo... pero ese romance terminaria mal, a causa de los celos, las mentiras, las inseguridades... Todos ellos sabian que esto no iba a funcionar - - Song-fic - - PilikaxHaoxTamao


**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Notas.- Bueno este es un trio romántico, es un PilikaxHaoxTamao, sé que es raro jjejej pero bueno eso fue mi inspiración, me inspire en la canción Acute de vocaloid, que la cantan Miku, Kaito y Luka, esto lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho hasta que por fin lo escribí jejejej. Bueno disfruten. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En aquella habitación se encontraba tres personas, el ambiente se encontraba tenso, frio, hostil, se podía observar como sostenía una navaja aquella chica de cabellera celeste, Usui Pilika, observaba a las otras dos personas, un castaño, Asakura Hao, y una peli rosa, Tamamura Tamao, los observa con desprecio. Todo era la causa de una telaraña de mentiras, ella se sentía traicionada, totalmente traicionada por aquellos dos.

_En la fría habitación hay un sentimiento de dolor_

_Y se logra distinguir que una daga viene a mí_

_Mil recuerdos llegaran_

_Recorriendo todo mí pesar_

_Las mentiras arderán_

_Quemando todo lo que aun…_

_Quedo de amor_

El castaño se encontraba perplejo, jamás pensó que la situación actual se iba a complicar tanto, nunca pensó que esto iba a pasar, el ver a la peli celeste en ese estado lo perturbaba. Quería escapar de esta situación, no quería volver nunca más ahí, no lo quería pero todos sus ideas se nublaban, no podía pensar con claridad, sentía que llovía en todo su alrededor, pero solo era en su interior. Sabía que esta no era una forma de vivir, no lo era ya que sus dos amigas estaban enamoradas de él, sabía muy bien que la culpa era suya, esa culpa jamás se iría.

_Nunca imagine que esto se iba a complicar_

_Yo quise escapar_

_Ya nunca regresar_

_Todo se nublo y llueve ahora alrededor._

_Esto no es vivir la culpa no se ira…_

La peli celeste lo único que siempre quiso era que el castaño solo la mirara a ella, solo a ella, a nadie más, pero él no se daba cuenta de ese sentimiento, ella al darse de cuenta, de lo despistado por parte del castaño, se lo tenía que decir directamente, era la única forma de que el supiera que solo quería que la viera a ella, la única. Pero ella, Pilika, ya desde hace tiempo sabía que su relación con el castaño se deterioraba, se odiaba por no poder retener su amor, por no poder conservar su amor. Los dos veían directamente sus problemas, no hicieron nada para solucionarlo.

_Quiero que me mires solo a mí no comprendes_

_Tengo que decirlo muy directamente…_

_Mi rencor más grande es que nuestro amor termina_

_Sé que lo puedes ver_

Los dos, Pilika y Hao, sabían muy bien que no podía vivir sin el otro, más que todo por parte de la peli celeste, ella no podía vivir sin el castaño, era el aliento de su vida, pero sabía muy bien que algo andaba mal, quería la verdad por parte de los labios de Hao, pero no quería perderlo. Pensaba que el castaño la dejaría, eso ella no lo quería, jamás quiso que él la dejara. El castaño sabía muy bien que no podía dejarla, no podía hacerlo porque si lo hacia arrumaría la amistad entre la peli celeste y la peli rosa. Ella no quería perderlo, se había aferrado aún más a él, temía perderlo.

_Es difícil explicar que sin ti no puedo respirar_

_Dime solo la verdad en este mismo lugar_

_Pensamientos no se irán_

_Sensaciones de inseguridad_

_Sé que no puedo escapar y me refugio con el temor de perderte_

El castaño nunca sabría si su amor hubiera durado, si hubiera funcionado, si realmente la hubiera amado, él no sabría, si él fue poniendo distancia entre ellos los separo, o fue Pilika la que lo había abandonado en el transcurso de su relación, jamás lo sabría. Pero llego a la conclusión de que ya no la amaba, ya no sentía nada por ella, sabía muy bien que el sentimiento que los dos tuvieron era pura obsesión, nada más que eso, simple obsesión, aun mas por parte de la peli celeste. No había duda de aquellos, el tiempo se encargó de mostrárselo.

_Nunca lo sabré_

_Si nuestro amor no funciono_

_Si yo me aleje o tu quien me abandono_

_Pero el delator mostro que ya no había amor_

_Todo fue obsesión y el tiempo dio la razón…_

No quería creerle, la peli rosa, Tamao, no quería creerle a el castaño, su mente siempre le pidió eso, que no le creyera, pero sus sentimientos hacia él era aún más fuertes, lo amaba y mucho. Ella siempre había querido ser todo para Hao, ser todo para él, pero su mejor amiga, Pilika, era su novia, Pilika siempre estuvo enamorada de Hao, eso ella lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así no podía evitar amarlo, por ese motivo se hiso a un lado. Pero estaba muy equivocada, ella quería a Hao solo para ella.

_No quiero creerte eso me pide mi mente_

_Pero mis latidos por ti son muy fuertes_

_Yo había soñado con ser todo en tu vida_

_Pero me equivoque_

_(Ring… Ring… Ring…)_

_(Pilika)_

Tamao aun recordaba el abrazo que le dio cuando la encontró hoy en su casa, el castaño la había abrazado, le dijo que solo la quería a ella, sabían que tendría que enfrentar a Pilika, tendrían que enfrentar a su amistad. Los dos estaban cansados de ceder su amor, cansados de cederlo a la peli celeste. Los dos querían gritar su amor, quería decirlo, pero sabían muy bien que no podía evitar pensar que ya no se tendrían el uno al otro, Hao y Tamao, temían perderse al enfrentar a Pilika, lo temían no poder volver a estar juntos. Los dos seguirían sufriendo por su amor que aún no encontraba solución.

_Es momento de enfrentar lo que una vez fue amistad_

_Ya cansado de ceder_

_Lo que quiero es gritar_

_Es difícil de evitar_

_El pensar que ya no estarás_

_Mi corazón seguirá_

_Muriendo lento por tu amor sin resolver._

"_**- Tami… ¿podemos vernos?**_

_**- Yo… estoy algo ocupada… Pilika**_

_**-Estoy preocupado… ¿has sabido algo de Hao?... ya no es el mismo… Tami estoy preocupada**_

_**- Hey… Tami… sabes… te amo.**_

_**- Estoy ocupada… te llamo luego. Nos vemos Pilika.**_

_**(Traición)"**_

La peli rosa sentía una gran tensión en aquella habitación, no era para menos la peli celeste había llegado justo cuando Hao la había besado. Podía notarse la confusión en el rostro del castaño, quería saber los sentimientos del moreno, ahora mismo, en este mismo lugar, frente a su amiga y a ella.

_En la fría habitación hay un sentimiento de dolor_

_Dime solo la verdad_

_En este mismo lugar_

La peli celeste se sentía tan mal, el verlos besándose le había dolido mucho, no podía evitar sentir sentimientos malos, solo tenía esos sentimientos, apretó con más fuerza la navaja que tenía en la espalda. Quería quitarle lo que era suyo. Ella solo podía pensar en que si el castaño no era de ella no sería de nadie. Solo quería que Hao estuviera frente a ella, que se mostrara.

_Solo puedo escuchar_

_Los consejos que vienen del mal_

_Te lo tengo que arrancar_

_Ven aquí y muéstrate._

Pilika les dedico una sonrisa inocente a, sabía que ya no tenía marcha atrás con sus pensamientos, apretó aún más la navaja, que ocultaba en su espalda, se acercó al castaño, lo abrazo, en ese momento lo apuñalo en el estómago. Tamao pudo ver como la navaja era incrustado en Hao, de una forma inesperada. El Asakura cayó al suelo, Tamamura lo agarro, tratando de detener la hemorragia, dirigió su mirada a la Usui, ella seguía con esa sonrisa inocente pero con la mirada perdida. La Usui le dedico una última sonrisa a su "amiga", sabía que ya no tendría por qué sufrir por ese amor, ya había tomado una decisión, se llevó la navaja al cuello, realizo un corte, la sangre salía, ella se debilitaba, cayó al suelo. Si Pilika Usui había decidido que ella y Hao Asakura morirían por amor.

_Es difícil de explicar sé que no puedo volver atrás_

_Y se logra distinguir que una daga entra en ti_

_Creo que ya no habrá razón para continuar este dolor_

_Sentimiento abrumador lo ha decidido_

_Por un amor…_

_Yo moriré_

Tamao Tamamura quedo en un shock temporal, ver tanta sangre la perturbaba, no entendía como su amiga pudo cometer tal cosa, no entendía como pudo terminar todo así, la persona que más amaba estaba muriendo, como también su amiga, los dos estaban muriendo por culpa de ese retorcido amor. Los dos morían por ese triángulo amoroso que había entre Tamao, Hao y Pilika.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Fin…**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Hola de nuevo gracias por leer :D**_

_**Bueno para ser sinceros este fic al principio era un TamaoxRenxPilika, pero luego pensé que ya tenía u fic escrito sobre ellos, y que hasta ahora no actualizo pero prometo actualizar, entonces se me ideo en otro trio que en vez de Ren fuera Hao, y bueno esto fue lo que salió, sé que es raro ver un trio entre ellos, y es la segunda vez que pongo a Tamao y Pilika pelear por un chico, me encanta que pelen jajjajaj XD, pero bueno a veces es bueno salir de la rutina :D**_

_**Bueno como también hay Acute-reverse- (interpretada por Mikuo, Kaiko y Luki… XD) pensé en escribir también ese jejeje pero esta vez sería un trio entre Ren, Jeanne y Horo-Horo (ya se otro trio raro, pero no puedo evitarlo… XD). En este caso Ren seria Luki, Jeanne seria Kaiko y Horo-Horo seria Mikuo, pero habría un capitulo por cada párrafo. Bueno veré si lo escribo (todo indica a que sí) jejejje :D**_

_**Bueno… Reviews? ? ? ? ? ?**_

_**Se despide Liz.**_


End file.
